Mating Season
by Ienyu
Summary: Undergoing multiple changes, including plot and genre. May be a little more 'serious'


**Title: Mating Season**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns Bleach. If I owned it, Grimmjow and Hichigo would get A LOT more screen-time.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: swearing, wee bit of violence, (my favorite) yaoi, and e.c.t**

**Pairings: GrimmxIchi **

**A/N: **Well, here I am with another idea that formed into my mind driving to school. It's spring here, ya know, the time when animals get intimate and produce offspring, and this popped out. I switch POV and time changes with those nifty line things you'll see every so often, and italics are thoughts, stressed words, or people's voices on the phone.

* * *

In his room the orange haired boy sat unresponsively at the edge of his bed, shrouding himself in an artificial night. The blinds were closed and his light was off, deeply darkening the small room. At last, it was a time for him to be alone and away from his family. Sure he loved them and would do anything for them, but being around them too long could not be good for his mental health.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps against polished wooden floors came thudding up the stairs, stopping at his room. Without warning; the door was forcefully slammed open, brightening the dark room and revealing a very distressed Yuzu. Now 14 years of age, the light brown haired girl had grown a little, but still had the same motherly behavior and innocent aura, though Ichigo knew better. She could get quite cranky now and again.

With eyes swollen and puffy with tears on the verge of spilling, she quickly ran up to her Nii-san and clutched the front of his shirt tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Eh, hey! Yuzu! What's wrong?!" Ichigo asked in a confused manner, patting his sobbing little sister on the back reassuringly.

"It's terrible Ichi-nii! I just got back from the grocery store and…and…" She began, bursting into another fit of tears, muttering inconsolably.

"And what?" Ichigo said, tying to sound reassuring.

"And when I called for Raku, but he didn't come! He ALWAYS comes Ichi-nii! Something bad could have happened too him!"

The honey-brown eyed teen sighed and ran his hand through his spiky orange hair.

"Is that all? With all the commotion you were making it sounded more like you found a decapitated body in your closet." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"But Ichigo! He-"

"But nothing. He'll come back sooner or later. He's a good cat."

"And that's exactly why you have too look for him! Some big mean grade school kid could be picking him on right now! Poor Raku is too nice to defend himself!" She insisted. "Now come on Ichi-nii and find him!"

Ichigo stared into the big watery eyes of his kid sister and sighed.

"I guess you won't let me argue my way out. Fine. I'll look for him."

"Thank you so much Ichigo!" She smiled; tears immediately dry.

"Uh-huh." He replied as he silently slid out of the clinic they lived in, closing the door with a metallic click as the lock secured itself.

* * *

The flat cool surface of the ebony marble counter felt heavenly on his throbbing forehead; the result of a little drinking binge with a few acquaintances who had already picked up themselves and left. Cans of dripping abandoned drinks littered the entire kitchen area, puddles of sticky brown fluid making themselves feel at home soaking into any exterior they could.

Muttering incomprehensibly, the well-bodied man groggily lifted his face of off the counter despite the searing pain he instantly received from doing so. His brilliant cerulean like hair sat upon his head in straggly knots and stuck up awkwardly; unlike how he normally has it, and his cyan eyes were glazed over holding the infamous 1000-yard stare. Oh how he hated hangovers.

Grumpily he got off of his perch on the tall black stool, and dragged himself over to his bedroom where he happily flopped down onto his large king sized bed.

'_Uhg. So…. What exactly happened yesterday? Oh yeah, some friends from the office came over to celebrate the season change…tch. I dunno what's so great bout' it. Spring's just an excuse for animals to get knocked up…'_

Grimmjow suddenly groaned and dragged his palm down his face as a wave of nausea hit him like a boot to the face.

Speaking of animals…

Instantly, a realization burst inside his wasted mind. Where was Pantera? He didn't remember seeing the white and black cat since yesterday morning. Usually he's either lying on Grimmjow's bed, sleeping in the sink or under the porch. Grimmjow sort of hoped it was the latter but at the same time he was slightly worried. He didn't want to deal with Pantera's' bitching about wanting food or playing, but the cat had always been by his side through thick and thin, and though he'd never admit it out loud, he did love the fur ball...

So where was the little nuisance?

* * *

**A/N: **And I end here! Hope I did ok…. I'm trying too get back into my GrimmxIchi mode cause I've been doing a few HichixIchi.


End file.
